powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Shield Penetration
The ability to penetrate shield based abilities. Sub-power of Defense Break. Also Called *Armor Break/Breaking/Destroying/Penetration *Barrier Break/Breaking/Destroying/Penetration *Shield Break/Breaking/Destroying Capabilities User possesses the perfect counter ability for any shield based powers and are able to distort, penetrate, or completely destroy the target's shields/defenses whether they are elemental shields/exoskeletons, energy shields, force-fields, one's armor, aura, or even skin and leave them open for attack. This can be done with brute strength, special ability, form of magic or super science, a powerful item, advanced technology, supernatural weapons, transformation, etc. Associations *Near Absolute Attack *Defense Break *Mental Shield Penetration *Shield Removal Limitations *May require certain methods or objects to break the shield. *May be limited to breaking only certain types of shields. *Weak against Defense Recovery. Known Users Known Objects *Shield Killer (Mother 3) *The Sword Card (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Elder Wand (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows) *The Tessaiga (InuYasha); via its Red and Diamond forms *Gugnir (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *The Master Sword (The Legend of Zelda series) *Fused Shadow (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) *Gae Dearg (TYPE-MOON) *Axe of Annihilation (Valkyrie Crusade) Gallery Kei and Yumi Fantasy Knight.png|Kei and Yumi (Ape Escape 3), when morphed as the Fantasy Knight, posses immense strength with their weapons that allows them to break the armor of monkeys. Kei and Yumi Cyber Ace.png|Whenever Kei and Yumi morph into the Cyber Ace, they are able to project powerful laser that is able to blasts of the armor of the stronger monkeys. Bao_gamescom_shockgloves.jpg|Using the Shock Gloves, Batman (Batman: Arkham Origins) can effortlessly pierce through riot shields and body armor. Guts Berserker Armour Version 2.png|With the aid of his '' Berserker Armor'', Guts (Berserk) gains a massive increase in his already immeasruable strength, granting him the power to crack the stronger than steel corundum skin of Grunbeld's apostle form. Rokuro Kabuto.png|With his Rokuro Kabuto technique, Rentaro Satomi (Black Bullet) can unleash a vigorous punch capable of breaking the Repulsion Shield, a shield that earned the title of the strongest defense. File:Ichigo's_Bankai_destroys_Chatroom.png|Ichigo Kurosaki's (Bleach) Bankai is so powerful, that simply releasing it caused Yukio's Chatroom dimensional barrier to split and shatter, which shouldn't be possible by normal means. The_Master_Is_Free!.jpg|Empowered by Buffy's blood, the Master (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) pierces through the force field imprisoning him. Chaos Claw Summon In Mirror.JPG|Gabriel Belmont/Dracula (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow) can use his Chaos Claws to penetrate enemy shields and armor through brute force and heat. Babidi Barrier.jpg|Piccolo (Dragon Ball) piercing through Babidi's Wizard Barrier. LucinaShieldBreaker.png|Lucina's (Fire Emblem/Super Smash Bros.) Shield Breaker attack can easily pierce through enemy shields when fully charged. Thera's Banes.jpg|When his Blades of Athena are infused with Thera's Bane, Kratos (God of War series) is able to destroy the shields and armors of various creatures, and even burn the armored skin of Thantos' beast form. Voldemort shield destruction.gif|Voldemort (Harry Potter) uses the Elder Wand to penetrate the shield around Hogwarts. File:Inuyasha_and_Diamond_Tessaiga.jpg|Inuyasha (InuYasha) can use the Diamond Tessaiga's Adamant Barrage technique to penetrate barriers that the Red Tessaiga cannot. File:Naraku_dissolves_the_Infant's_barrier.png|Naraku (InuYasha) using the Yōmeiju's branches to dissolve the Infant's barrier. Jak TPL Render.png|Whenever Jak (Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy) is empowered with either Red or Yellow eco, he is able to easily dispatch of bone armor Lurkers and the shields of Lurker glacier troops in one hit. Zeekeeper-WakeBeam.png|The Zeekeeper (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) fires his Wakebeam to penetrate the barrier around Neo Bowser Castle. Chidori.png|Sasuke's (Naruto series) Chidori is powerful jutsu with penetrative capabilities. It is strong enough to pierce through Gaara's otherwise impenetrable sand-based defense. File:Super_Sonic_Shield_Break.gif|Whenever he becomes Super Sonic, Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog series) is powerful enough to break through powerful barriers. avengersemh26658.jpg|Loki (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) penetrates Captain America's Vibranium-steel alloy shield with Gugnir. Wind Waker Shield Break.gif|After restoring the Power to Repel Evil to the Master Sword, Link (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) was able to destroy the magic barrier Ganondorf created around Hyrule Castle. Midna fused.png|Using the Fused Shadow, Midna (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) was able to destroy the magic barrier Ganondorf placed around Hyrule Castle. A Link to the Past Barreir Break.gif|After acquiring the Master Sword Link (The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds) was able to destroy the barreir of dark magic that Yuga created around Hyrule Castle. File:Renesmee-Breaking-Dawn-Part-2.jpg|Renesmee Cullen (Twilight) can penetrate both mental and physical shields via touch. Sword of the Darkness Flame.jpg|Although it is a Rank C technique, Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) was able to use the Sword of the Darkness Flame to slash and burn through Kuro Momotaro's Armor of the Wolf. Zakeruga.gif|Zatch Bell and Kiyo (Zatch Bell!) can use Zakeruga to fire a concentrated beam of lightning with the force to pierce armor. Randgrith_H.png|Randgrith (Valkyrie Crusade) the Shield-Destroyer. Blade Liger.png|The Blade Liger (Zoids) possesses the Laser Blades, powerful, razor sharp blades that can be further charged with laser technology in order to cut clean through the armor of enemy Zoids. Liger Zero Strike Laser Claw.jpg|The Liger Zero (Zoids) has the Strike Laser Claw, a chargeable energy weapon that is powerful enough to tear through enemy armor to deal damage. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Armor-Based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries